


take a picture

by AnguishofMyLove



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Confrontations, Domestic, Dragon Prince, Dragon Prince!Hiccup, Familiars, Kid Fic, M/M, Nerd!Jack, Punk!Hiccup, RPNAU, Reverse Punk Nerd AU, Stalking, Taxis, Weddings, Witches, familiar!Jack, taxi driver!Jack, too many tags halp, witch apprentice!Hiccup, witch!Hiccup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnguishofMyLove/pseuds/AnguishofMyLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Send in a 1-4 words prompt and I’ll write a 3-5 paragraph fic.' Tumblr drabbles.</p><p>1. taxi driver Jack<br/>2. Dragon prince hiccup hijack :3<br/>3. domestic rpnau hijack<br/>4. fart, afro, electrocution and wedding<br/>5. Dagur Stalking Hiccup Hijack<br/>6. rubber ducky<br/>7. pine, letters, snow, blood</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i'd either forget to post this here or be too lazy to ;P but meh, here they are!

One of the worst things about working for your father’s business is that, well, you’re  _working for your father_. Hiccup’s relationship with his dad has always been rocky at best. Between being the complete opposite (the clashing on some days was  _amazing_ ) and Hiccup having zero interest in business, it was often near impossible reaching a compromise that didn’t leave either or both of them worn out. With the way they  _had_  managed to compromise Hiccup’s job (that is to say, in being part of the R&D of Stoick’s company), one would think that things between them would mellow it.

And, well, they did mellow out, but some days are still better than others and this day was definitely not one of those better days. He doesn’t know about anyone else but the only worse thing about having to please your boss is pleasing your boss  _and is your father as well_. Nothing quite couples the threat of your job being affected than the ‘I’m dissapointed in you, son’ gaze of your father.

"Okay, I  _think I’m gonna have to_  take the bait,” Hiccup startles and turns to the driver beside him, “what’s eating you, man? That’s the hundredth time you sighed since you entered the car. You’ve been sitting here for, what, ten minutes?”

Hiccup rubs his face—and he doesn’t know but yes, he has been doing that too consecutively since he rode the taxi—and sighs again. “It’s nothing, just a bad day.”

"Aww, come on," the driver—Hiccup looks at his name but the only thing he catches is an -erland before the taxi turns and his head dizzies at the motion— nudges him with an elbow, "I’m just your average service worker, we’re totally the best story listeners. And gossipers. But you didn’t hear that from me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr post here](http://rainbowbarfeverywhere.tumblr.com/post/78161833108/prompt-taxi-driver-jack)


	2. Chapter 2

It’d been a mistake coming here. It happened sometimes, he’d let the wind take control and bring him wherever it pleased. One would think that living for so long, Jack would’ve visited all parts of the world at least once (well, perhaps not Africa, or Egypt, except for that one special time, whoever  _thought_ he’d not want to be part of the first snow in Cairo clearly didn’t know him at all, at  _all_ ) especially a place as cold as this, but he never was the one to  _instigate_  snow in an area, he just always altered it to his liking. (If he was the one who controlled where it snowed, well, he’d be less of a Guardian of Fun, no?)

But well, he was here  _now_ , no matter how he thought he shouldn’t be here.

There was a certain chill to the mountain that Jack wasn’t used to, one attributed only partly because of the weather. He’d think it was because of the dragons— _dragons, dragons were actually real **how had he not known**_ **_this_** _—_ flying and interacting and  _holy god is that live sheep on their mouths_  but there was something else. Something in the air that hinted something lurking. He tightened his hold on his staff.

He briefly wondered if Pitch relocated to somewhere else, but something in the back of his head niggled with the fact that there was something uniquely different about this anticipation than with the Shadow King.

He’d been about to decide to fly off, search for the others maybe, because he didn’t know what he could be facing and he probably needed those who were better equipped handling these things, when something dropped in front of him with what looked like claws on a long stick just a hair away from his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr post here](http://rainbowbarfeverywhere.tumblr.com/post/78167875347/dragon-prince-hiccup-hijack-3)


	3. Chapter 3

 

There are many things people don’t know about one Hiccup Haddock unless they live with him and Jack is one of those people fortunate enough to be  _intimate_  with this side of Hiccup. He loves him and he loves the things he finds out that just add to a new side of the crazy, tough, complex,  _sweet_  (if only in a callus kind of way) brunette. One thing he definitely does not love learning about Hiccup is how his morning shower band is Journey.

Jack sighs a relief when he hears the door of the bathroom open and feels his body finally relax all the way through. The sound of wet padding feels the air but he pays that no mind, as well as the opening and closing of their bedroom door. He can’t continue pretending he can still fall asleep though, not when Hiccup raises the arm he has thrown over his eyes and slots his glasses on his face.

He groans and rolls over, not caring that it skews his glasses against the sheets. “I hate you,” he grouses, “why don’t you just leave me in peace.” He rolls over again and glares at Hiccup’s amused face, body glistening with shower water and towel hanging loosely at his hips, doing nothing to hide his tattoos. “Did you know that my body’s now acclimated to your crowing about being faithful as my alarm clock. I don’t even wake up to my phone, or the  _actual alarm clock_  anymore  _I have to listen to you singing about restless nights and **sleeping alone**_ _._ ”

Hiccup chuckles and nudges Jack so he can sit beside his lover’s crumpled body.

"No, shut up, I hate you," he grits out, but scooting farther anyway, "why do you even  _do_  Journey. You should sing those hard rock songs. You don’t even have to  _conform_  to actually recent singers. You can do Linkin Park!” He rolls over to Hiccup’s lap and flutters his eyes, “serenade me with songs about you being so numb you can’t feel me anymore.” And all Hiccup can do is laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr post here](http://rainbowbarfeverywhere.tumblr.com/post/78165040535/domestic-rpnau-hijack)


	4. Chapter 4

Jack didn’t think that anything happening today could get worse than developing an afro due to an unfortunate moment with water and the socket. Especially because today was Sandy’s wedding. And after that event he basically didn’t trust any sort of electronic so a hair straightener was out of the question (he, at least, had his beanie, which he was forced to take off during said wedding but he was willing to take what he could get). But being placed near  _him_  during the After Wedding, where people could easily knock off his beanie and have him see the dreaded frizzy curls atop Jack’s head? Yeah, definitely worse.

So as soon as he finished eating lunch, he didn’t even bother telling anyone before he left for the parking lot where he would mope the party away because of course when Jack finally gets the chance to  _interact_  with Mr. Lanky but Pretty, it’d be when he has an afro.

It wasn’t even a long time of him despairing the universe before the  sound of walking leather shoes echoed in the empty parking lot and Jack hoped against hope that whoever it was was someone he didn’t know or someone who  _at the very least_ , wouldn’t see his moping ass.

But of course luck wasn’t with him because the sound became faster and closer and Jack had barely any time to collect himself before he was met eye to eye with Mr. Lanky but Pretty (Mr LBP, for short). Jack didn’t know how long he stared with mute horror at the man in front of him, suit loose but still  _very well done_  on the other’s thin body. But he  _did_  know what interrupted their horrific silence. Jack didn’t think he could possibly forget the distinct echo of a resounding fart.

Mr. LBP blushed the prettiest pink and Jack had half a mind to curse at the heavens. “Uhm.” He shuffled in place. “Nuts get me gassy.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr post here](http://rainbowbarfeverywhere.tumblr.com/post/78176469412/fart-afro-electrocution-and-wedding-hows-that-for-a)


	5. Chapter 5

It was fine at first, well, no, it was never fine, but it was the kind of thing they could ignore for the most part. At first, it was just Dagur constantly talking to Hiccup which, while annoying, wasn’t necessarily bad. But then Jack started noticing him  _everywhere,_  sometimes he was just there in plain sight, nothing too bad since it was public, but sometimes Jack would catch him  _leering_ , sometimes he would catch him  _hiding_   _in the shadows_. Hiccup alternated between disbelief and insisting that Jack would only make things worse if he confronted the redhead. And, for a while, Jack hesitantly agreed.

"Look, hey. Dagur." But enough was enough.

Jack felt the shivers to his bones when those manic eyes turned to him and he knew the other noticed it, but he shouldered on, squaring his shoulders and glaring back. “Leave Hiccup alone. Stop doing what you’re doing and stop  _stalking him_. Fucking—” Jack gritted his teeth and released a harsh breath. He loosened his body and dropped his arms, it would do no good to agitate Dagur. “You’re not helping any. Hiccup is  _uncomfortable_  with what you’re doing.” Jack clamped his mouth shut and cursed silently. 

Dagur laughed sharply and Jack startled. He placed a hand on Jack’s shoulder and Jack didn’t know if all of Dagur’s touches hurt this much or if the other meant to grip on Jack tightly, pushing down down down. “You are funny.” His face twisted. “I will not leave Hiccup alone because you are jealous.”

Jack’s own face spasmed at that. Dagur— _dare_  insinuate that this was all because Jack was jealous? That Jack felt  _threatened_ , not because of what Dagur could to Hiccup, but because Dagur might— _steal Hiccup from him?_  That Jack was that selfish? “Fuck you,” he thundered, and he knew he was lucky if he’d survived but all he wanted to do was punch that crazy face in.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr post found here](http://rainbowbarfeverywhere.tumblr.com/post/78181214906/if-youre-still-accepting-them-dagur-stalking-hiccup)


	6. Chapter 6

 

Like a lot of kids, Jack had never taken to bath time. Unlike other kids (although, ok, there are probably others like him out there), the only thing that got Jack into the tub were either his rubber ducky, or his new best friend Hiccup. That was why he was tugging on his friend’s arm and making starry eyes at both his friend and his mom.

“ _Pleeeeeeeaaaaase,_ " Jack whined, ignoring the other’s protests that  _Hiccup didn’t want to take a bath with a stinky like Jack and dad said boys shouldn’t take baths together_.

Milly had half the mind to agree with the smaller boy, but she knew the look in her son’s face. She tried consoling herself that it’s not too bad because they were both still really young and probably nothing would come off of it. If not bruises, because Jack in tight spaces was always a  _menace_.

"Only if your friend agrees," she sighs, and then looks in apology at the betrayed face of Hiccup. She silently swore she was going to give all the leftover cookies to the boy when he leaves for home (or, at least, most of them because the previous statement was false, Jack was a menace  _every waking moment._ )

(Proof of this was when minutes later, the distinct sound of splashes and squeals filtered through the bathroom door. Peeking in shortly after, Milly was just glad that they were both too young for Jack to necessarily be bad touching his best friend.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr post found here](http://rainbowbarfeverywhere.tumblr.com/post/78196198443/rubber-ducky-thats-a-prompt-im-not-calling-you-a)


	7. Chapter 7

The thing about creating familiars is that you need two things, besides the magic, will, and practice, and that those things are your own blood and another thing, one thing that is significant to your to-be familiar. The ‘your blood’ thing was bad enough, especially because Hiccup and pain? Were not the best buddies. But with the other thing, it has to  _come_  to you.

Through a dream, an urge, a random word you write instead of what your supposed to. It wasn’t a thing you could just decide overnight, because there’s a difference between you knowing and you  _knowing_. Hiccup was afraid it wouldn’t come to him. That it would take years of trying to find the thing that was supposed to complete his to-be familiar.

(What then if that were to happen? The council don’t recognize witch apprentices, much more  _actual witches_  that don’t manage to bring their familiars to life. He tries not thinking about that.)

Hiccup looks down at the pines hanging limply in his hand. He doesn’t know why  _pines_. He nibbles at his lip and thumbs the pines, getting flashes that he can’t make sense of. He feels a shiver down his spine and he doesn’t know if it’s because of the pines or because he has to create his familiar in front of the council.

He shuts his eyes and mouths the words, feeling letter by letter form in his head and thumbing along the pines again. His blood singes to come out and his mind blanks out to snow white.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr post found here](http://rainbowbarfeverywhere.tumblr.com/post/78215751165/do-you-want-more-prompts-have-some-pine-letters)


End file.
